Garments typically are equipped with pockets that enable the wearer of the garment to store items within the pockets. Garments equipped with conventional pockets allow items to fall out of the pocket, especially when the wearer of the garment is performing athletic activities. Thus, garments equipped with conventional pockets are often equipped with fasteners that enable the conventional pockets to securely store any items placed within the pockets. In addition, athletic garments equipped with conventional pockets may cause the garment to be uncomfortable and/or create unwanted and unflattering lines or bulges in the surface of the garment. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an article of clothing, or garment, that is equipped with a pocket that securely stores personal items without the need for a fastener. It would also be desirable to provide a garment that retains personal items in a pocket while athletic activities and movements are performed by the wearer of the garment. It is further desirable to provide a garment equipped with at least one pocket that enables a wearer of the garment to store items in their pockets without creating unwanted lines and bulges on the surface of the garment.